Sexy Pirate
by candy12110
Summary: Daddy told me to stay on the ship, good thing I never listen. James Kidd x you
1. You meet James Kidd

Welcome to anyone reading this. I just felt like there wasn't enough James Kidd fanfictions here and decided to remedy that. Also this is my first attempt at a second person point of view so please bear with me. I am open to constructive criticism so if you feel there's something off or there's a mistake or you just don't understand feel free to let me know. Without further ado here's Sexy Pirate.

I do not own Assassins Creed.

* * *

"(y/n), th' cap'n wants ye." Shouted a voice outside of your cabin. Your mother died when you were approaching adolescence so your father, the captain, had the ship designed with an extra room just for you to live in separate quarters from the rest of the crew. After your mother died he took you on the ship and personally taught you about how to be a privateer. Usually this would never happen but you were all your father had left so he didn't trust anyone else to watch over you. You quickly took to sea life and eventually gained the respect of the crew after proving yourself time and time again.

"Tell 'im I'm coming." You called back and hurried to finish making yourself presentable. You ran from your cabin to the quarterdeck and approached your father at the wheel.

"There ye are, (y/n)." He said as you walked up to him.

"Did ye need somethin' cap'n?" You asked as you looked out over the crew.

"Aye. Soon we'll be approachin' Nassau. I need ye t' stay on th' ship as much as possible while we be docked."

"May I ask why?" You inquired.

"Nassau is pirate country, lass. The scalawags 'ere are savages and 'ave no consideration fer anyone but themselves. If they see a young poppet like yerself in the streets, they won't be afeared t' snatch ye especially aft' a few drinks. I also needs someone aboard t' watch th' ship while we be docked. I don't trust th' other pirates. I don't expect ye t' stay on th' ship th' entire stay but I need ye on it fer a majority." He explained.

"Cap'n, ye know I'm very capable of protectin' meself." You argued.

"I know that but ye're still a lass. Ye won't be able t' hold yer owns against five full grown scalawags. Besides there aren't many or rather any other female quartermasters 'n pirates aren't likely t' show ye any respect."

"I understand."

*The next day*

Your ship just docked in Nassau and you're watching the crew and your father clear out and head towards the nearest tavern. You climb the mast and settle yourself in the crows nest to watch over the ship and watch out for the crew. You decided that come night time you would head to the tavern for a pint of rum.

You sit keeping watch for a few hours before catching sight of another ship docking. Two people from the other ship stood out, a rugged blond and a handsome brunette with a red bandanna. You curiously focused your attention on them as they exited the ship.

You watched as they greeted four other pirates before they all headed towards the tavern. As you watched, the one with the red bandanna suddenly stopped and turned to look at you. You stare for a while, in shock, but quickly come to your senses when he raised an eyebrow at you. You blush before turning to look in another direction but not before catching the smirk on his face as he turns to follow his companions.

When he turned away you turned back to look at him. Your face was still heated as you watched him enter the tavern. You bit your lip and began to wonder who he was and if you would see him again during your stay in Nassau.

You return to your duty of watching the ship and before you know it night has fallen and your father has retired to his cabin. You took this opportunity to go to your cabin and change into one of your many outfits you had designed to not only look nice but to allow you to move freely and easily and to not wear you down if you needed to fight. You placed a few blades in your garter and a knife in your right boot. You left your beautiful (h/c) hair down to blow in the wind.

You exit your cabin and head to the docks before going towards the tavern. You followed the trash, glass, and drunken pirate covered road until you reached the tavern. It was alive with the sound of merry drunkards and performers.

You go to the bar and order a pint of spiced rum. As you wait for your drink you notice someone move to stand next to you. You send a flitting glance in their direction before doing a double take when you realize that the person next to you is the bandanna wearing pirate from earlier. You feel a blush starting and quickly turn away before he can meet your eye. Your drink arrived and you were about to toss a few coins to the barmaid but someone beat you to it.

"I'll cover it." He said. His voice was pure seduction. You could even hear the smugness, and just imagine his smirk. You nod your head in thanks and take a long drink of your rum. You feel a calloused but gentle hand grab your chin and turn you towards its owner, the bandanna wearing pirate.

"Are ye new t' Nassau?" He asks in his sexy accented voice.

You nod, putting your drink down. Your blush comes back full blast as his hand leaves your chin and messes with a strand of your hair before pushing it back behind your ear. He only seemed to get sexier as he sent you a dangerously seductive smirk.

"Ye're not a talker, are ye?" He asked, his hand skimming over your cheek and heading to the back of your head to move you closer. You began to fall under his thrall as you stared into his beautiful brown eyes and breathed in the scent of rum, ocean breeze, and spices that was coming off of him in waves. You were having a sensory overload and couldn't help but close your eyes and lean in to fully experience the feel of his fingers, amazing smell, and the sound of his voice as it ensnared you in its trap of seduction and unspoken promises.

You felt as if all you had to do was submit and he would make every last dream of yours come true, especially the more naughty ones. You opened your (e/c) eyes to look into the flawless brown ones in front of you, taking note of how much closer he had gotten in the seconds that had passed. Unfortunately, you were distracted by the presence of the blond pirate.

"Oy Kidd. I see ye've found yourself a beauty." The blond said making his presence known before ordering a pint of rum.

"Jealous Kenway?" He asks, looking at the blond with a sharp look, seemingly pissed off.

"Seein' as such a beautiful lass isn't with me, I'd have to say I am." He said directing a wink at you. You falter as you realize that the blond is flirting with you.

You pause for a second processing the names you heard, Kidd and Kenway. Your eyes widen as you realize the only two possible pirates that go by those names, James Kidd and Edward Kenway.

"Back off Kenway." James said glaring at Edward before pulling you from where you stood to a secluded corner.

"..." You're still in shock at what just happened.

"Sorry about that." He sighed. He directed his attention back to you but you had already started to pull yourself away.

"I'm sorry. I-um-I need t' get going. My father is waitin' fer me." You said nervously pulling away and heading toward the exit.

"Wait-"He tried to stop you but you dodged him.

"Sorry I jus' can't. Goodbye." You quickly left the tavern and hurried toward the ship.

When you finally reached the docks you stopped and sat on the pier, looking at the ocean. You thought over what just happened and began to question if it really happened at all. You were so distracted by your thoughts that you didn't notice James sitting next to you.

After a few minutes he poked your side. You wiggled let out a surprised giggle. He did it again causing you to laugh and grab his hands. When you stopped laughing you looked at his face. He was smiling at you, not smirking, and that was just as if not more beautiful than his smirk. He had you under his thrall again.

He slowly leaned in towards you, giving you the chance to pull away. Your common sense screamed for you to pull back and get on the ship but you ignored it. You leaned in just the slightest bit and he took that as the sign to continue.

He cradled your neck and pulled you toward him. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and used his other hand to gently grab your hip and pull the rest of your body towards himself. He peppers your lips with chaste kisses. You grab his shoulders and hold on to him as you lose yourself. James starts to add more pressure to each kiss before swiping his tongue over your lips. You gasp and open you mouth. He gently coaxes your tongue into a dance only you two know the steps to. He lets go of your neck and his hands gently grab your hips before slipping to your butt. You start to push your chest into him in an attempt to get closer. He lifts you by your butt and places you in his lap as the kiss gets progressively more passionate. You tangle your fingers in his hair and let one hand scratch down his back. You pull back from the kiss to catch your breath. Both you and James are panting as you look into each other's eye. He presses a quick kiss to your lips before making his way to your neck. You let out a short moan as he kisses just the right spot. You tilt your head to the side to give him more space as he abuses your sweet spot. You start to let out louder moans and his hands start to travel up your side and under your shirt, skimming your bare skin and causing you to shiver delightfully. You unknowingly start to grind your hips on him and arch towards him, your moaning getting the slightest bit louder. He pulls away from your neck and let's out a deep moan. You bit your lip and your eyelids fluttered at the sound of his sexy voice. You looked into his lust filled eyes and licked your lips invitingly at him. He attacked your lips and held you just a bit rougher, he was losing control. You moaned into his mouth and shivered at the thought of James getting rough with you. He was slowly driving you mad with his lips, tongue, fingers, and sexy groans. You enjoyed every second of it as you ground down on him with a purpose and his hand traveled to your bust before giving a rough squeeze and making you throw your head back in a moan.

"Shite ye're beautiful." He groaned at the sight of you. You tried to go back to the rough kiss but he only gave you gentle pecks. You whimpered a bit and gave a pout before purposely grinding into him and forcing him to tightly hold your hips to stop you. You groaned and buried your face in his chest.

"Christ lass." He breathed out as you both caught your breath.

"..." You felt your cheeks start to enflame as you took in your situation. You were sat pressed up against a guy you just made out with but didn't even know. You didn't really know how to process what just happened but you were glad he stopped you or you just might have ended up losing your virginity on the docks. Although you did enjoy every second of it.

"So are ye still plannin' t' run away?" He smirked as he lifted your face to look him in the eye.

You couldn't help but laugh irony. You just ran out of a tavern to get away from him but right in front of your father's ship you decide make out with him. You decided you didn't have anything to lose and shook your head.

"What's yer name?" He asked, playing with your hair.

"My name is (y/n) (l/n)." You said still slightly dazed from the kiss.

"A beautiful name. Just what I expected of a beauty like yerself." He whispered. You're cheeks were as red as a tomato and you once again hid your face in his shirt.

"Not really." You mumble.

"Aye, love. I've not seen a lass as beautiful as ye in a long time. As ye could probably tell most o' th' wenches here are barmaids or prostitutes. Hard to find a woman of genuine beauty and not covered in make up. " He mused.

You didn't answer but listened to his voice and enjoyed its sound. You never thought you could be so comfortable in the arms of a man let alone a stranger but you were and you didn't feel up to ruining it. You opened his shirt when you caught sight of his tattoo and slowly traced it.

"What's this tattoo fer?" You asked.

"I don' remember. It's been years since I got it done, love." He said with a smile.

Your fingers move up to his cheek and you trace the scar going across his eye. You see his eyes darken as you do it but he says nothing so you decide not to ask.

You lean in and press a soft kiss to his scar and trail down to kiss his lips one last time. You then pull away completely and start to stand. He gazes at you questioningly and grabs on to your hand.

"I need t' get back on the ship before my father notices I'm gone." You explain and give his hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

"Will ye come t' th' tavern tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. Maybe, if I feel like havin' a rum." You smile as you begin to walk backwards.

"Hmm. Is there any way t' make that a definite aye?"James asked as he approached you.

"I don' reckon so but maybe you could find a way t' convince me." You smile coyly at him still backing up.

"Any hints on how t' do that?" He asks lengthening his stride towards you.

"That wouldn't be fair. Ye have t' figure it out for yerself." You scolded and bit into your lip. James did just as you thought he would and directed his eyes towards your already plump lips. His eyes flickered behind you and he walked just the slightest bit faster.

You sped up your retreat only to find yourself trapped when you backed up into a stack of crates. James quickly blocked any exit by placing his arms on either side of you and placing his leg between yours. He smirked at you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

"Did that convince ye?" He asked, his breath ghosting across your cheeks.

You shook your head.

"Let's try again." He pressed a kiss to the corner of you lips and looked at you for judgement.

You shook your head again.

"One last try." He pressed his lips to yours in what started out as a chaste and gentle kiss but soon turned rough and passionate. His tongue mapped every inch of your mouth as you submit to him. His hands moved to your waist and pulled you sharply against him. You moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his coat to keep yourself grounded. You bit and tugged his lip before pressing a final kiss to it and pulling back to catch your breath. He rested his head in the crook of your neck and feathered gentle kisses across it. You felt his smirk begin to form against your neck before he pulled back to look you in the eyes.

"Was that enough t' convince ye?" He asked and added a gentle bite to your bottom lip.

You stared at him lust filled eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. That was more than enough." You licked your lips before pulling him back in for one more sensual kiss.

"Yeah. That was more than enough. I might not even need to come tomorrow." You lick your lips before pulling him back in for one more sensual kiss.

"Oh, then I guess ye're going to miss my surprise for ye." He smirks coyly. You perk up at the mention of a surprise.

"What surprise?" You ask curiously.

"Ye'll have t' find that out tomorrow."

"Well then what's going t' happen if I don' show up?" You ask.

"Then I'll just have t' find ye." He narrows his eyes.

"We'll see about that."


	2. A Secret Affair

Hello my lovely readers. I just wanted to give a fair warning that this chapter contains explicit material. I also wanted to mention that this is going to be a three-shot and the next chapter will contain explicit material, well in all honesty it'll contain graphic depictions of sex. Have a lovely time reading and once again if you find something wrong or just need some clearing up don't be afraid to say something. The final chapter has already been written and will go up within the next few days.

I do do not own Assassins Creed.

* * *

"(y/n)!" Your father calls the next morning.

"Yes, father?" You enter his cabin.

"I thought I told ye to stay on th' ship yesterday." He says angrily.

"I did." You answered him.

"Oh really? Then why were ye seen at the tavern yesterday after I told ye not to leave the ship? And with a strange lad, no less?" He bellows.

"I was only out fer a couple hours. Ye said ye didn't expect me to stay on th' ship our whole stay. Besides James be hardly a strange lad." You defend.

"James? As in JAMES KIDD?" He yells in surprise.

"Um yes. I met him in the tavern yesterday." You say nervously cause very little was able to surprise your father.

"Ye met captain James Kidd? Ye met the James Kidd who's worse than his father, William Kidd, ever was?" He asks

"Yes. He was really nice." You say trying to calm your father.

"Stay away from him! That lad is nothing but trouble. In fact just stay on the ship. We're leaving tomorrow anyways. We're going t' Kingston come morning."

"What? Why do I need t' stay on the ship? Nothing is going t' happen t' me." You argue.

"I don't care! Ye are t' stay on the ship until we reach the next island."

"Fine." You narrow your eyes and quickly left his cabin. You stomped back to your cabin and threw yourself on your bed. You took deep breaths and tried to calm yourself down. You decide that you aren't going to listen to your father and will try to sneak out.

That night you get dressed to go out and pin your hair back so you could hide it under a scarf. You put on some make up to hide your features and start to leave your cabin. You pause when you notice a crew member sitting outside of your door. You go back inside and try to go out through the window but your father had someone block it. You angrily tear off your clothes and lay in your bed. You can't believe that your father is treating you like a child.

You stay in bed for a few hours before you hear a thunk outside of your room. You get up, put on your robe, and grab a dagger before peeking out of your door. You saw nothing so you step outside with your dagger at the ready.

You didn't notice someone come up behind you until they disarmed you and pulled you back in the room. You started to fight back until you took in the scent of rum, ocean breeze, and spices.

"James?"

He let you go and you spun around to see that it indeed was James. You stood in awe for a second before wondering what in the world he was doing in your cabin.

"What are ye doing here?" You ask slightly panicked at the thought of what would happen if your father found him.

"I told ye that if ye didn't come t' me I would come t' ye." He shrugged. You suddenly remembered that the person watching your door earlier was gone.

"What did ye do t' th' guy outside my door?"

"I knocked 'im out." He says simply.

"Are ye insane? If someone finds him they're going t' alert the whole crew." You ask out of shock.

"That's not going to be an issue. He's around th' corner, positioned in a specifically to seem awake." He explained smugly.

"Hold on. I need t' process this. Ye're in my room on a ship full of pirates because I didn't go t' the tavern? How did ye even get past th' entire crew?" You ask, incredulously.

"That's my secret."

You pinch the bridge of your nose and sit on your bed. You lay back on trying to process things. James approaches your bed and sits next to you.

"Do ye still want your surprise?"

You look at him and nod, figuring that you might as well see what he had for you. You sit back up but you forgot that you were half dressed and let your robe fall open. James had been about to pull something out of his jacket but paused to stare at you.

"What's wrong?"

You look down at where he's staring and you immediately close your robe and start to blush.

"Don't stare at my body ye pervert!" You yell in embarrassment.

"Shh someone will come if ye're too loud. Besides how am I a pervert if ye let yer robe open? I'm a man and I will stare if I see the naked body of a beautiful woman."

"And that's what makes ye a pervert."

"I don't remember ye saying that yesterday. When ye were in my lap, pressed up against my chest with yer nails scratching down my back. In fact ye were enjoying it."

"Shut up!" You squeak and hide your face in your hands. You were blushing bright red and turned away from him. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you into him.

"Don't ye remember? My hands squeezing yer ass. Ye were moaning and grinding on me. Ye were pushing your chest into me. Remember how much ye liked it when I left this mark?" He whispers into your ear and presses a kiss to the mark on your neck. You shiver and start to breath a little faster and use your hands to cover your mouth. You try to pull away but James wouldn't let you. The only thing to stop you from giving in was the thought of what would happen if your dad caught you two. You take shaky deep breaths and close your eyes.

James suddenly has an absolutely wicked look in his eyes as he watches you. While you try to calm down his hands slowly go under your robe and descend until he's caressing your hips. You start wiggle and moan because your hips, back, and sides are extremely sensitive. You can't help but lift your pelvis slightly and push into his touch. His hands rove over your lower body, taking note of sensitive areas and giving them special attention. His lips join in and he starts to tease your neck. Within a few minutes you are starting to lose control.

"Mm. Ye're looking pretty perverted right now. Is this what ye want? For me to touch ye? For me to kiss ye?" James whispers into your ear. His fingers travel higher until they're just below your breast. You arch into his hand, silently begging for him to touch you more. You can feel yourself start to get wet as you give in to the sensations.

"No answer? Maybe I should stop." He slows his hands and starts to pull away but you grab his hands and press them to your breast.

"Don't-Don't stop. Please." You whimper. He smirks sexily and squeezes your breast. You let go of his hands and place one arm behind his neck while the other rests on his leg.

"Good girl. Now tell me what ye want. Do you like it when I talk dirty to ye?" He asks tweaking your nipples.

"I-I" You stop and bite your lip to hold back a moan.

"Come on. I want to hear ye say it. Tell me what ye want me to do." He tugs on your nipples sharply, making you moan loudly.

"Yes~. I love it~." you moan out

"That's a good girl. Now tell me what ye want me to do, love." He asks teasing your neck.

"I~I want ye t~to touch m~me." You pant out between moans.

"Yer going to have to be more specific than that. They're are just too many places I can touch you." His words makes you let out a soft moan. He teases you and uses one hand to drag down your torso and skim the top of your panties before heading back up to your breast.

"I~I don't k~know. I~. W-want ye t~to touch me all~. Over." You panted unable to concentrate. He seemed to take great pride in making you barely able to speak.

"All over? So ye want me to touch you here?" He roughly squeezes your nipples and you're just barely hold back a scream. "And here." He bites your neck then licks it to soothe the bite. You don't completely stop the scream that time. "Here too." He grabs your ass with one hand and squeezes it then starts to massage it. "And can't forget to touch ye here." His other hand moves down to start rubbing your already wet core under your panties. You gasp in surprise before letting out a long moan. Your arm around his neck tightens and the other hand squeezes his knee in an attempt to stay grounded. He lets go of your ass and pulls you into his lap with your back to his chest before scooting back towards the headboard. He set you between his legs and grabs your breast with his unoccupied hand. You no longer try to hold back your moans and wiggle your hips, trying to make his fingers enter you. You whine when he pulls his hand away and begin to protest when you realize he's pulling your underwear off so he can have better access. You do your best to help him by removing your robe and panties while he works on your bra. When he's done he returns his hands to their previous positions.

"Look at ye, naked and spread for only my eyes to see. So beautiful. Tell me, has anyone else touched ye?" He asks, letting his index finger enter you. You moan and squeeze around him. He hisses and let's you relax a bit before moving in and out.

"N~no. Y~ye're the first~." You moan out.

"Mm so my naughty little girl is a virgin?" He asks smirking seductively. You can no longer speak so you nod instead. Your head tilts back to lay on his shoulder and turn to look at his face

"And has my naughty little virgin ever touched herself?" He asks with lust filled eyes. Yet again you nod and notice the lust in his eyes grow as he groans at your answer. He adds another finger to your moistening cunt and starts to do scissoring motion.

"I would love to watch. Will y' let me watch next time?" He whispers in a sexy rough voice. You moan and quickly nod. You grind your hips on his fingers and in the process bump into his covered erection. He groans and unintentionally jerks hips forward grinding into your ass. You both moan at the contact and you can't help but to continue grinding on him as he adds another finger.

"P-please. M-more. I need more." You whine. He presses his thumb against your clit and moves his fingers faster. You moan the loudest yet and your hips spasm. You push your lips to his in a rough kiss and practically scream into his mouth as he pushes his fingers against your g-spot.

"Right there~. Do it again~." You moan and push against his fingers. He's quick to repeat his actions and soon you can't even think straight.

"James. James. James." The only coherent thing to come to mind was his name. You continued to only say his name until you were blinded by a white light as you were hit with your orgasm. Your body shook as you walls clamped on his fingers and James had take possession of your lips to keep you from screaming his name too loud. You slowly come down from your orgasm and watch James lick his fingers.

"Not bad."

You start to giggle out of exhaustion, disbelief, and post orgasm bliss. James, despite the hard on you against your back, looks pretty serene to you. You stop giggling and press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." You say when you pull back.

"Will ye come back?" He asks.

"I don't know. If I do I don't think it'll be for a very long time. My father is over protective and nearly had a fit when he found out that I was in the tavern with ye yesterday. That's actually why I didn't go to the tavern tonight, he didn't want me to see ye." You explain. James look to be in deep thought when you finish. The room is silent for a few minutes before James suddenly smiles.

"Where are ye sailing t'?" He asks.

"Kingston. Why?" You ask, confused.

"I'm sure everything will work out. We'll see each other sooner than you think." He says in a secretive manner. You look at him curiously before just deciding to trust him, he hasn't led you astray yet and he has been true to his word.

"Alright James. While I would love for ye to stay it would be best if ye leave soon, while the cover of night is still around to hide ye from the crew." You say reluctantly.

"I know." He says and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips. You moved out of his way so he could stand.

"Will ye see me off tomorrow?" You ask, hopefully.

"Of course." He says and sends you his signature smirk before exiting your room.

A little while after he's gone you sit and ponder how things escalated so quickly. He went from just a guy found curious and attractive to someone you wouldn't mind spending your nights with. You also suddenly remember that he never gave you your surprise.


	3. Voluntary Kidnapping

Welcome to the third and final installment of Sexy Pirate. This chapter is very explicit and has graphic depictions of sex and sexual language. Once again I am open to constructive criticism and any questions or concerns feel free to ask. Also since this is finished I am open to suggestions for future fics be they for a fictional character x reader or original characters or even band members.

I do not own Assassins Creed

* * *

You were woken up really early the next day by your father yelling that you were going to set sail in an hour. You quickly get ready before going on deck. You look over the railing for James and spot him standing by a building a little ways off waiting for you. You turn to see if anyone is watching you but they're too busy getting ready to leave. You quickly hop off the ship and on to the docks, making your way to James. You both walk around to the other side of the building where no one can see you. You turn to him just in time to be caught in a quick kiss. When you pull back he hands you a small box.

"What's in it?" You ask.

"Open it and find out." He answers, looking nervous for the first time.

You gingerly open the box to find a beautiful black lace choker with a moon hanging from it inside. You gasp and blink in surprise as James takes the choker out of the box and puts it on your neck. You run your fingers over it in awe, completely speechless.

"I take it this means ye like it?" He inquires.

"Y-yes! I love it. Thank ye." You say, feeling a rush of emotions. You're so overwhelmed with feelings of happiness from his gift and presence, sadness from knowing you'll be leaving, fear that you'll never see him again, and a new but odd emotion that you can't name because you've never felt it before. He made you feel dizzy yet happy, safe but sick, and like you were full of butterflies. You weren't sure exactly what you were experiencing but decided to take it as a good thing.

"Good. I expect ye to still be wearing it when we meet again." He caresses your cheek and gently kisses your forehead. Feelings of fear begin to overtake everything else.

"How can ye be so sure that we'll meet again?"

"Just call it my intuition." He smirks and pulls you in for a passionate kiss, assuring you that you'll see him again.

"Goodbye." You reluctantly pull away and he watches as you walk back to your father's ship. You get on the ship and make your way to your father's side.

"Just in time, (y/n). We be setting sail fer Kingston." Your father said with a wide smile.

As you sail away from Nassau you turn to catch one last glimpse of the island as it starts to disappear in the distance. You turn back to the task of calling out orders to the crew and with in a few hours a mist rolls in cutting off sight.

"Lass climb up to the crow's nest and look out for ships, land, and the likes." Your father orders.

"Yes Cap'n." You climb the mast and settle yourself in the crow's nest. You take out a spy glass and take watch of the sea ahead. You occasionally call out orders to change course depending on what's in front of you. You suddenly feel the ship jerk and have to hold on to the mast to steady yourself.

"Cap'n we're bein' attacked!" You hear one of the crewmen yell.

"(y/n) get down 'ere and secure things in the hull!" Your father yelled to you. You were quick to obey and went about securing the cargo before helping with loading the cannons.

It wasn't long until the crew of the other ship began to board yours. You tried to go on deck but one of the crewmen stopped you.

"The Cap'n wants ye to stay below deck."

You were confused as to why your father didn't want you above deck. You listened impatiently to the sound of fighting from by the hatch. You were so absorbed with the fight above you that you didn't notice someone behind you. They grabbed you and cuffed your wrists behind your back. You tried to fight them off but they were too strong.

"Easy lass. I'm not goin' t' hurt ye." Said a voice you recognized. You stopped struggling and looked back to see that it was Edward.

"What are ye doing? Why are ye 'ere?" You questioned in confusion.

"I'm here to take ye to Kidd. But I need ye t' pretend t' be a captive. We need yer father to surrender so we can get ye off safely." He explained.

"James? But why would he attack my father's ship? This doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know meself. Ye'll have to ask him lass." Edward took out a knife to hold by your neck and started to push you towards the hatch. You willingly followed and upon your entrance everyone stopped fighting. You watched James stroll over to you and take you from Edward.

"Well Cap'n (l/n) ye sure do have a lovely lass, she must take after her mother. What a shame it would be if ye forced me to slit this lovely throat." He threatens your father while running his fingers across your jugular. You shift uncomfortably while looking at Edward, a little worried, but he merely raises an eyebrow and looks away.

"I surrender, just let her go." Your father dropped his sword.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just take 'er with me. It's not often a pirate sees such a pretty face at sea. Besides that'll ensure that ye don't try to follow or sink us, wouldn't it?" James pretends to ponder.

"No. We won't do anything just please don't take her." Your father pleads.

"Hmm no I think I'll take 'er and the cargo too. Boys go get the loot." He ordered then carried you to his ship. He then led you to his cabin and took the cuffs off of you. You whirled around in anger and glared at him.

"What the hell James? Why did ye attack my father's ship? Why did ye just kidnap me?" You started shooting off questions as soon as you both were face to face. He merely grabbed your shoulders pulled you into him, surprising you into silence.

"Relax. I only did what I thought would let me get ye without yer father putting up a fight. It was the only way for us to be together without it needin' to be kept a secret." He explained. You ignored his explanation and pushed him away angrily.

"Ye didn't need t' threaten my father and what would have happened if one of those cannonballs ye shot killed me? What purpose would that have served if I ended up dead? Ye realize my father is goin' t' track ye down and follow ye until he gets me back? Did ye really even think this through-" You weren't letting up even when he started to look peeved. He eventually just pulled you into a kiss to shut you up.

"Will ye listen now?"

You nod your head, slightly dazed.

"I did that because I wanted to be with ye, without ye being afraid of yer father. I did that so ye could be free. I did that because I didn't want to lose ye forever." He said with narrowed eyes and a husky voice.

You blink in surprise as a surge of something ran through you. You were conflicted between your feelings for James and your loyalty to your father. You didn't know whether to kiss him or demand that you be taken back to your father's ship. You couldn't deny the feeling of relief that came when you saw James and the surge of happiness you felt after hearing him confess that he wanted to be with you. You couldn't put your feelings into words so you decided to just kiss him. You pull him into a passionately intense kiss. You keep the kiss in a cycle of rough and harsh then sweet and hungry. You pour all of your feelings into this kiss and feel as if you're going to float away if you let go of him.

"I'm sorry." You panted once you separated. You placed gentle kisses all over his face before placing a chaste one on his lips.

"Hmmm I don't know if I want t' forgive ye. I went through all this trouble for ye and ye were being mighty ungrateful." He smirked sexily at you. You immediately caught on.

"Oh but Cap'n I didn't mean it. I feel terrible fer upsetting ye. Is there anything I could do fer yer forgiveness?" You playfully begged. James took the opportunity to lead you back towards his bed. You laid down and crawled back towards the headboard.

"Mmmm. I reckon there might be. That is if ye really want my forgiveness." He crawled until he was hovering directly over you. His hand went to your waist and immediately started working on unbuttoning your blouse. You reach up to take off his shirt but he stops your hands. You look at him in confusion.

"We're goin' t' be doin' things my way lass. And right now I want t' see ye undressed." You nod and he rewards you with a kiss.

"May I know what ye're going to do with me Cap'n Kidd?" You ask.

"Well first I'm going t' undress ye then I'm going to tie ye up and after that well ye'll find out when we get there." He said slowly peeling off your clothing, piece by piece.

You lift your hips to help him pull off your pants. Then you arch into him as he drags his fingers over your stomach.

You close your eyes and completely relax as he finishes undresses you and just stares for a second. Your eyes fly open as you feel him lift your hands and use a scarf to tie them to the headboard. He puts a complicated looking knot in the scarf and you test the knot by tugging. It didn't make you uncomfortable but it wasn't going to loosen anytime soon either.

"I see ye're still wearing th' choker. Are ye comfortable?" He asked running his calloused hands down your body.

You simply nod and enjoy his touch.

"Ah so we're playing the silent game now?" His hands head straight for your hips. You wiggle and hold back a gasp.

"..."

"Huh let's try something else." He said and suddenly dug his fingers into your ass, making you scream in pleasure.

"That's what I like t' hear." He smirked and rubbed to soothe the sting.

"Ye are such a bloody tease." You hissed at him.

"I'm a tease? I don't think ye know the meaning of tease. If I was a tease I would keep ye here for hours on end, always at the edge but never climaxing. I would play with ye until even the slightest touch would make ye cum, screamin' my name. If I was a tease I would keep ye tied up and under my command until I felt like letting you go." He narrated dragging his fingers to each and every sensitive spot on your body, making your breathe quicken with each image being brought mind.

You felt the heat between your legs grow and couldn't help but shift, slightly uncomfortable at the growing wetness. James immediately took notice of your movements and took the chance to run his fingers over your damp vagina.

"Already so wet? That's good. Now don't move." He cooed and began to rub between your folds. You let out a moan and jerk down, trying to force him inside but he withdraws his fingers and pinched your thigh.

"Ow! What was that for?" You hissed.

"Stay still." He opened your legs wider, almost to the point of hurting.

His fingers returned to your vagina while his lips went straight to your breast. You moaned loudly and barely kept yourself from moving. After giving a good amount of attention to your nipples he headed down your body, placing kisses to each and every quivering area his lips passed over. He eventually found his way to your clit and while his fingers finally entered you his lips wrapped around it and sucked. You let out a scream and involuntarily twitched your muscles.

"If ye keep moving I will stop." He threatened. His unoccupied hand gave another pinch to your thigh and he sent you a withering glare. You held back a jump at the pain and he seemed satisfied with your obedience. He went back to work but kept his eyes on you as he slowly brought you to the edge. His intense stare only seemed to increase your feelings of pleasure. You eventually felt a tightness in your lower belly.

"Don't cum until I tell ye t'." You groaned in disbelief as you were slowly tortured. You could feel your control slipping and doubted you were going to be able to hold off your orgasm, but that didn't stop you from trying.

You were so close to the edge that you were ready to beg when he finally said it.

"Cum."

"JAMES~" You were suddenly blinded by a white light as your orgasm ran through you.

When you finally calmed down you could tell that the entire crew probably heard you yell his name. You looked at his smirking face between your legs and tried to use your arms to hide your blushing face. He simply moved your arms and pressed a kiss to your lips. You immediately relaxed and gave into him. You were still shivering from your orgasm when he started moving his fingers inside of you again. You wanted to pull away because your body was still hypersensitive but the warning look in his eyes made you stay still. He continued to kiss and finger you to a second orgasm and then preceded to tongue you to a third one.

"I-I th-thought ye weren't a tease?" You were a complete mess after orgasming three times in a row. You felt like you were on the verge of passing out but his constant movements kept you conscious.

"I said ye didn't know what it meant to be a tease. I never said I wouldn't tease ye." He smirked as he began to suck a hickey into your neck. You screamed and squirmed at all the stimulation. With his teeth in your neck, fingers between your legs, and playing with your breast you couldn't stop yourself from experiencing a fourth orgasm. You were almost in tears as your body and mind were overrun and practically delirious with pleasure bordering on pain.

"Please. No more. I can't take anymore." You beg and moan. He smiles gently at you and starts to undress.

"Are ye sure? I was hoping we could get to the main part but if ye can't take anymore we could always try again another time." He cooed as you watched him, already incredibly aroused.

"W-wait. I can-. One more-. I-I can go o-one more time." You forced out after a few tries.

"Are ye sure? I don't want t' hurt ye. If ye really can't take it we could try again later." He asked sincerely. He was just about take off his pants when he stopped to make sure you were okay. You could clearly see him straining and opened your legs wider as a clear invitation.

He smiles at you and finishes undressing. He lines up with your entrance before slowly pushing in. Both you and James moan as he enters you. You're so over sensitized that it take pure will power to keep in check and James was using all his self control to go slowly after being aroused by watching you for so long. He lets hips jerk and he pushes past your hymen. You tense with pain and he immediately stops to make sure you're okay. You reassure him and wait for the pain to subside.

"Ye can move." You say as soon as the pain is gone. He withdraws fully and he pushes in deeply. You gasp and let out a moan as pleasure courses through you.

James slowly builds up speed and you can't help but push your hips against him, building a rhythm. You lose control of your volume and moan without abandon. You bucked your hips trying to make him move faster, but he refused.

"Ye know what I want, love. Say it out loud." He ordered.

"M-more! Please~. I need-. James~.I want it harder~." You moan wantonly. James seems even more aroused at you moaning his name so freely.

"All ye had t' do was ask, love." He pressed his lips to yours quickly before speeding up and jerking his hips erratically.

"YES~" You screamed before your biggest orgasm yet hit you and you screamed James' name to the heavens. The feeling of your tightening cunt is what pushed James over the edge with a groan of your name being sounded as he came inside of you.

You both spent the next few minutes taking deep breaths. You were incredibly drowsy and only kept your eyes open long enough to watch him untie you and accept a kiss before falling asleep in his arms.

*The Next Day*

You wake up to find yourself naked with your back against the wall and James wrapped around you. You figured he was subconsciously trying to protecting you. You blush once you remember what happened the day before and hide your face in his chest. You felt the deep chuckle rumble through his chest as he opens his eyes to see your bright red face.

"I take it ye remember yesterday."

You groan, knowing that he would not let you live this down.

"If I say I don't will ye not mention it?" You ask.

"No. I would just do my best to remind ye. Retracing ones steps is a good way to do that." He answered with a wink.

"I suddenly remember what happened so that isn't necessary." You half teased, you were still worn out and sore from yesterday.

"Ye're no fun." He sulked.

"I beg t' differ. I'm a lot of fun I just don't want t' die o' exhaustion." You remark before pressing your lips to his.

"That's nothing a little practice can't fix. We just need t' build up yer stamina." He mumbled against your lips. You roll your eye but you can't help but smile at him. You pull back and dodge his lips when he tries to pull you back in for a kiss. He gives up and kisses your neck instead.

"Don't ye have a crew t' lead Cap'n Kidd?" You tease.

"That can wait until after I've had ye again." He started sucking on yer neck but pushed him and rolled the both of you over so that you were straddling.

"Now now Cap'n you still have an obligation to lead yer crew so ye need to go do that. And if ye do then tonight we'll do what ever ye want. Agreed?" You grind your hips against his once to truly convince him. He groans and quickly nod.

"Deal but we will be working on yer stamina." He says and presses a kiss to your lips after you let him up.

You both get dressed and you can't help but blush at the knowing looks you were being given by the crew and Edward as you leave the cabin.

"GET BACK T' WORK!" James yelled, making everyone stop looking at you.

You weren't sure what you were supposed to do so you went to stand by Edward. He had a mischievous look on his face and you considered going back to James' cabin but didn't feel like staying inside all day.

"So. How was yer night?" He teased.

"None 'o yer business." You answered and went to help out the crew but sadly he followed you and made sure to continue teasing you. That is until James noticed him bothering you.

"None of my business aye? Well I think it's everyone's business if they can hear ye from twenty miles away. I take it ye and Kidd had a really good time from how loud ye were." He said bumping your shoulder.

"Jealous that yer not getting any are ye Edward?" You mocked and pushed him away.

"Get away from 'er Kenway." James called from the helm before Edward could say anything else.

"Aww but I'm just messing with th' lass. Just making her feel like one 'o th' crew." He called back.

"Ye need t' get away from 'er before I make ye feel like one 'o th' dead." James threatened with a death glare.

"Fine, Kidd. I'll leave her alone." Edward surrendered and walked away. You sigh in relief and go back to what you were doing.

Later on that night the crew threw a party and everyone but you, James, and the quartermaster was roaring drunk. You were talking to the quartermaster about your experience on your father's ship when you heard shouting from a different section of the ship.

"Ye bloody bastard! I'll silence ye fer good scumbag!" Yelled one of the crew members reeking of rum.

"I was only telling th' truth mate. Yer sister was a pretty good lay. Both of them." Mocked the other crew member slurring drunkenly.

It was only a matter of seconds before cutlasses were drawn and a fight broke out. The two drunken men seemed to have sobered up slightly at the thought of a painful death if they were stabbed. You and the quartermaster ran to break it up but by time you both reached one of the men had already been fatally wounded. The quartermaster grabbed the non injured crew member and handled him while you grabbed a bottle of rum and started to support the injured one.

"Someone help me get 'im to the sick bay." You order and a couple of men nearby came to help carry him.

Upon entering the sick bay he's lain on a bed and you grabbed a few pieces of cloth, a needle, thread, and bandages. You look around for anything that can help but find nothing else. You wipe away the blood and pour some rum on the wound before handing it to the wounded crew member to help him deal with the pain. You started sewing him up and dressing the stitches in bandages. You turn to wipe your hands but jump in surprise when you find James standing behind you and watching you with a shocked look.

"Where did ye learn to do that?" He asked, curiously.

"From a young age I learned how to take care of wounds, cuts, stabs, infections, and the likes from my mother before she died. I was the quartermaster and doctor on my father's ship. The men didn't trust anyone else with their lives and I ended up having to learn how to fix a lot more medical problems than my childhood taught me. I probably could have been a practicing doctor if people weren't so sexist and against the idea of a female doctor." You explained while cleaning off your hands.

"Ye could be the ship's doctor. We've needed a new one since the last died in battle a while ago." He offered. You thought it over for a few seconds before deciding it would be best since you had no other job on the ship.

"I would love t'." You accepted with a smile. You turned back to injured man to find him passed out.

"He should stay there for several days before returning to work." You tell James before heading back out to the rest of the crew with some bandages and cloth on hand to see if the other man had been injured. You only found a few cuts that you quickly cleaned and bandaged.

When you finished and put the bandages away you found yourself being pulled to the captain's cabin by James. You roll your eyes and follow him. You're locked in and proceed to fulfill your earlier promise to James.


End file.
